According to the existing organic light-emitting display device technology, the organic light-emitting display panels are mainly divided into two main categories: liquid crystal organic light-emitting display panel and organic self-luminous organic light-emitting display panel. The liquid crystal organic light-emitting display panel forms an electric field capable of controlling a deflection of liquid crystal molecules by applying a voltage on a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and thus exerts the display function of the organic light-emitting display panel by controlling the transmission of light. In contrast, the organic self-luminous organic light-emitting display panel adopts an organic electroluminescent material, and when electric current passes through the organic electroluminescent material, the luminescent material emits light, thereby exerting the display function of the organic light-emitting display panel.
With the application of the display technology in smart wearable devices and other portable electronic devices, the electronic products are designed to constantly pursue performance that can achieve the user-friendly experience and improve the sensory experience of users at the same time, including a wide viewing angle, a high resolution, a narrow frame, a high screen-to-body ratio, etc.
Therefore, an urgent technical problem to be solved in the related art is to provide an organic light-emitting display panel and an organic light-emitting display device with a high screen-to-body ratio, which can effectively utilize an area around a camera, an earpiece, or a sensor for displaying.